User talk:TheJokerCards
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration RE:Sorry... Is your "Koukishi" Chatango account also safe? --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 21:39, October 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hell Depends... Are they a Demon or...? Sadow-sama 20:48, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ?? Are you going to edit your parts of Yanagi Sabi? I can't do the zanapakuto techniques if I don't know her personality. RazeOfLight 04:42, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ouch alright then. RazeOfLight 05:07, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Demon Alrighty then. Sadow-sama 13:13, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Re Review I took I a quick look at the article I have two things to say and two questions to ask. #The grammer/spelling is not bad I couldn't really find any kind of those kind of mistakes. #I like its forms. #Finally, since he lack a Zanpakuto, have transformation forms and has been to hell won't he been a demon? #This is my review you requested and why did you ask me just curious.Td5 18:49, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ? For one. Why are you trolling posts? And yea. If you cause one of my friends to get upset because you are trying to get them bad then yea...expect that reaction. Just because you don't like someone that's no cause to get them banned, just don't work with them. It's that simple. RazeOfLight 22:31, November 6, 2010 (UTC) You said you weren't trolling. Yet how do you know what was said? And I was just going based off what he told me. He said that you were trying to get him banned. I mean you didn't help your case at all by cutting everyone from our little group off (even removing yourself from the GF). Its like you have a grudge against something. And there's no reason to tell someone you don't like them, it provokes needless conflict that no one needs. This is a place for relaxation and fun. I do apoligize if the words "screw kou" came off harsh or abrasive but there's no need to cause tension. RazeOfLight 22:53, November 6, 2010 (UTC) When I said cutting off friends I just mean that you do message anyone to do any collaborrations or anything at all. And I on't he would've cause you doing that kinda added to the tension and the thought that you don't like him. You may not like what he says but that's life. You're never gonna like everything that ANYONE says. There are always going to be problems we all just have to learn how to deal with it. I dont't have a problem with you personally...but you did say that without Sei, hit would be banned by your own admission. That was uncalled for. You can at least message him apologizing to him and try to talk things out. RazeOfLight 23:10, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Even so. That was not needed. And him banning you wasn't either. I feel there was more said than either one of you are telling me but that's none of my business. I don't see how he banned you either from the group chat seeing as it doesn't belong to him. But again...this is not my battle. You two need to work this out like mature individuals. RazeOfLight 23:22, November 6, 2010 (UTC) My apologies for mistakenly misreading that part. But still. Just send him a message asking to speak to him. If he doesn't speak to you then leave it at that. I mean I can be the mediator between the two of you if you want. Cause I'm certain this nothing but a misunderstanding. RazeOfLight 23:42, November 6, 2010 (UTC) So... Oh. I thought you blocked me for not wanting to talk. So now you want for some reason. Whatever. Speak what you need to. And I'm NOT immature. Strongly disliking someone is immature? If that is true then yes, I'm immature. The Raging Storm That Never Stops Editting. I'm DarkNight! (You Want Trouble?) 07:43, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I did not listen to your story? I did listen and I even gave my opinions on why they are considered as they hate me. Seriously, next time please look at my messages before making a quote based on myself which is truly hurtful. You do admit that you dislike me. So I should just block you because you dislike me and not want to talk to you? No. Unlike you who blocked me because I dislike some other people which made you not want to talk to me. Geez. The Raging Storm That Never Stops Editting. I'm DarkNight! (You Want Trouble?) 13:06, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Lol... actually I prefer yell... Cuz I'm used to teachers yelling at me and all. Rather then someone blocking you and telling the whole world that you dislike them and even base a hurtful quote on just them. The Raging Storm That Never Stops Editting. I'm DarkNight! (You Want Trouble?) 13:25, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Future Arc The Gravity Force has started the Future Arc. Here is the first RP: Future Arc Begins: Unwelcomed Travel. The Raging Storm That Never Stops Editting. I'm DarkNight! (You Want Trouble?) 05:17, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Sei's Challenge Sei has issued a challenge to the GF. In a multi-on-one RP. Do you want to participate in this massive RP? Its sure to be completely amazing albeit a bit confusing at the start. RazeOfLight 23:24, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Details on our match with Seireitou http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Silver-Haired_Seireitou/Challenge_to_Gravity_Force ...Please read the details and prepare for everything. Crimson Knight 21:07, December 9, 2010 (UTC) =D Thanks pal. Hahaha you're always an honarary member of the GF. And heck maybe I might give the the NF a try lol. But hmm would we be able to use your vilians in our upcoming Arcs? RazeOfLight 20:13, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Haha maybe. who knows? =PRazeOfLight 21:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Wuji, Inshu. Those two I believe. RazeOfLight 21:06, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Wuji (Now known as Onmyōdō) is a Toju, not a villain. Did you mean Shiki? --'れる' (talk to Joker!) 21:09, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh yes. My apoligies. lol I was reading one while thinking of the other. Yes him and Inshu as I believe Inshu could be pretty powerful to battle against our rookie shinigami coming up in G2 RazeOfLight 21:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Haha no problem. Just give me a heads up that you're doing it and feel free to take control of them again at anytime. No sweat. =D RazeOfLight 21:29, December 22, 2010 (UTC) KOU!!!! =D Of course you can rejoin pal. And if you want them back ther ARE yours..it would throw off the stories a bit but fair is fair. lol Although I dont exactly know what Shiki's abilities are. lol RazeOfLight 16:38, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Ill add you no problem. lol And sure that works...I mean I didnt even know where to begin with shiki but with inshu it comes alot easier lol. And sure pal I will look over the character..just give me a link t it when youre finished. and in return could you help create another villian possibly? RazeOfLight 17:02, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Its fine. I just meant when you get the chance to help. RazeOfLight 17:13, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Howdy Wow, that's gotta be the quickest hiatus I've ever seen lol. It's good to see ya back again, buddy :) Kenji Hiroshi 09:08, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Ignore them, dude. I'm doin' the best, thanks. Well, aside from the ton and a half dog sleeping on my knee that is lol. Apart from that, every thing's peachy. Kenji Hiroshi 16:09, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll review her, Kou. Okay, Tsume. From now on, I'll drop you a little cash here and there and you can write my articles for me lol. Kou, this was awesome and well written in all honesty. Even the opening section, telling how she was originally a human (death by a car crash), then in the 11th Division and transferred out to the 6th. It flowed well, and you actually incorporated it into her appearance (bandages hiding the scars) and powers and abilities later on by referencing Byakuya (no control of her spiritual energy) and Renji (shunpo speed). The appearance is well written and detailed and once again, it flowed well. Her personality is complex, and in my opinion awesome. If you were to interact with her, you'd never have the same conversation or situation arise again because she is always changing personalty wise. Her powers and abilities are balanced (massive skill in Hakuda, poor skill in swordsmanship) and you've worked her "gifts" into her style to make it more unique and different. I love the idea behind the Psyche Manipulation and the way it ties into her zanpakutō. Now, onto her zanpakutō. What can I say? I love the idea behind phasing, deflection and redirection and you've worked and worded it well. My particular favorite skill would have to be the second one: Hansha Niyori Shi. There are weaknesses you can exploit, strengths to be wary of and a certain flare with her, pal. 5* Kou, you deserve every one, dude, because this was a very good read. Kenji Hiroshi 16:54, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Haha, your welcome, buddy. Comeback character indeed. I should take myself a hiatus, especially If I come back and make something like that lol. Kenji Hiroshi 17:05, December 28, 2010 (UTC) You weren't jokin' about the upgrade! I don't mind you posting at all, 'cause with Ten's clones and Sei's deity-level strength, we need all the help we can get lol. I'd clear it with either Sei or Ten, though, because Sei's the one who set up the posting order. Kenji Hiroshi 17:20, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Well thanks for that, Kou. It means a lot, but come on. No putting yourself down like that, okay? There are a lot of places my work could be improved; grammar and how I word things being a few. Uchiga? You mean Hitsuke? I haven't spoken to him since he went to Japan, so I don't know if he'll be entering or not to be honest. Knowing him, though, he'll be up for it. If anything, we all like the challenge lol. Kenji Hiroshi 17:47, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for the late response, Kou. I had an errand to run. I'd love to have a swing at her, dude. I think I'll go with Tyrell Nishiki and try out his new skills and abilities ahead of gen2 and see how everything works in a proper RP. You wanna start it up? Kenji Hiroshi 14:59, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Works for me, dude. This is gonna be fun :) Kenji Hiroshi 12:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Your up, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 11:10, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Tsume I'm liking it. She is well thought out and even has some character flaws as well as weaknesses in her abilities instead of being skilled in everything possible. I'm also liking the reflective surfaces zanpakuto thats rarely used unlike elements that have been grounded into dust. And the psyche control is also a good ability as well to give her something to compliment her combat prowess. All in all...good work buddy =) RazeOfLight 16:04, December 28, 2010 (UTC) RP How I've grown? Was I that bad or something? >.< lol oh well i suppose it cant be helped haha. Hmm Tsume? What character would you like me to us or should I choose any of them? And sure pal. Let me in on the thoughts of kou im sure the race will be very interesting =D RazeOfLight 17:08, January 1, 2011 (UTC)